vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Audamorze
|-|Base= |-|Arch Dragon= Summary Audamorze, the main antagonist of the manga, Fire Emblem: Champion's Sword, he is the leader of the Blackbone Clan, a clan that had sided with the dragons during The Scouring and were driven into hiding by Hartmut, he sought out the power of the Arch Dragons, and during the course of the story, collected the 8 Divine Weapons, he is the one who unsealed Al and his mother one thousand years after The Scouring, and placed them under the watch of Magough, who learned to care for the mother and child and helped them escape, he then used Magough to unlock Al's Arch Dragon form by having them fight, bringing despair to Al, he then uses the Divine Weapons to absorb this power, but is defeated by Al and the Champion's Sword. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C | At least High 7-C '''| At least '''High 7-C Name: Audamorze Origin: Fire Emblem: Champion's Sword Gender: Male Age: At least 1000 years old (Was alive during The Scouring) Classification: Leader of the Blackbone Clan | Arch Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telekinesis, Immortality (Types 1 and 2), Mind Control (Forced Magough to rejoin the clan and fight Al), Power Absorption via The Divine Weapons (Absorbed Al's Arch Dragon form), Fire Manipulation via Forblaze, Light Manipulation via Aureola, Darkness Manipulation via Apocalypse, Can create shockwaves via Eckesachs, Electricity Manipulation via Eckesachs, Air Manipulation via Durandal (Creates blasts of air pressure) | Can survive without a body | Flight, Non-Corporeal Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Should be stronger than the member of the Blackbone clan capable of fighting Dragon Lord Al, possesses the Divine Weapons, including Aureola, which has shown this level of power) | At least Large Town level (Should be just as strong as he was without a body, which could restrain Al) | At least Large Town level (Restrained Al, who was powered by the Champion's Sword) Speed: At least Subsonic (Fodder Blackbone clan members can keep up with Dragon Lord Al), possibly Transonic (Reacted to Al's Arch Dragon form and absorbed it) | Transonic (Equal to Arch Dragon Al) | At least Transonic (Blitzed Al) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, higher with Telekinesis (Held the 8 Divine Weapons) | At least Superhuman | At least Superhuman Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class Durability: At least Large Town level | At least Large Town level (Took no damage from Aureola) | At least Large Town level Stamina: Superhuman (Should be superior to other members of the Blackbone clan) Range: Dozens of meters with Telepathy, Unknown with Mind Control, Several Meters with Eckesachs, Dozens of meters via Durandal's Wind Pressure | Hundreds of meters via size | Several meters via size, higher with tentacles. Standard Equipment: The Divine Weapons | None notable | None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Successfully had Al transform into an Arch Dragon and Gathered the Divine Weapons) Weaknesses: Destroying his mask will kill him | Possibly anti-dragon weapons | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Base | Arch Dragon | Without A Body Gallery File:Audamorze 3.jpg|Audamorze without a body. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Fire Emblem Category:Dragons Category:Air Users Category:Magic Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Tier 7